


Bad Karma

by racesgirl2000



Category: Auf Wiedersehen Pet (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racesgirl2000/pseuds/racesgirl2000
Summary: Set 3 years after the events of season 2, Dennis Patterson and co get more than they bargained for when Ally Fraser goes after them but when Ally kidnaps Dennis, things get more complicated than usual





	1. Chapter 1

"This is it, Joe," said the redheaded Geordie girl as she and her male companion arrived at Thornely Manor. "Ally Fraser's former home. My older brother told me this place is haunted, man."

"Canny idea, Stace," said Joe feeling as brave as the girl he was with. "If this place is anything like something out of a horror film, I'm running."

"Hadaway and horse bollocks, like," laughed Stacey. "You can't really believe a single word Jason says about this place but Fraser was a lass beatin' sod but she got out."

"Howay, pet, me mam told me about that when she got back from Amy's Salon on Thursday," Joe reminded Stacey as he thought of that cute salon girl Vicki Welch who got out of an abusive 5 year relationship with Ally Fraser just 3 years previously. "That poor Vicki'd be dead in a ditch in South Shields if she stayed with him."

"Is that a fact?" a Scottish accent asked from near both Joe and Stacey as they both turned their heads and screamed. Ally Fraser himself was standing before the two teenagers with his arms folded across his chest and a scowl on his face. "Now piss off home to Mammy and Daddy and let me warm you both, you're being watched."

At those words, both Joe and Stacey ran away from Thornely Manor as fast as they could looking behind them. One thing was for sure, Ally Fraser was back in Newcastle and there was nothing they or anybody else could do about it. The next day, Joe's mother had her friend Dennis Patterson around and he found himself staring at Joe.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Dennis asked Joe. "Forgive me for saying this but you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Nothing's wrong," said Joe. "Last night, me and me lass Stacey crept into Thornely and bumped into that bloke there." Joe reminded himself that he wasn't to mention the name of the previous owner of Thornely Manor.

"You mean Al Capone?" asked Joe's mother.

"Nae, Mam," said Joe sadly. "Me and our Stacey bumped into that Ally Fraser."

"Hell's bollocks," gasped Dennis. "He can't be back in Newcastle. Do you know how many teenagers per year break into Thornely Manor?"

"I read somewhere that about 10 of us went there in the last 3 years, Mr Patterson," said Joe. "Are me and Stacey the first two to meet Fraser face to face?"

"In the last 3 years since he ran off to Marbella, yes." said Dennis as he got up and left the house.

No, he's back, thought Dennis walking back to his brown Camper van, his head spinning. I must warn the other lads.

Elsewhere in Sunderland, two young muggers were waiting for anyone and they meant anyone waiting to get mugged. One was a blonde with blue eyes and long hair and the other was black with a hairstyle which put people in mind of Prince or Michael Jackson.

"This sure is a slow day," said the blond lad. "We ain't mugged anybody for a whole half hour."

"Chill oot, man," said his friend. "Some poor sucker's bound to show up." Both set their sites on Ally Fraser as he passed by and cornered him. "See ? what did I tell ya?"

"Ohh, where am I?" asked Ally as if he never entered any part of Tyneside before.

"I got a better question, man," said the blond lad. "How much money you got in that stupid costume of yours?"

"Of course, I'm in Sunderland," said Ally about to get past the blond but the black kid got in the way. "Come on, lads, get oot of my way. I'm certain your parents told you aboot me."

"That old trick?" asked the black lad. "Forget it, man, it won't work."

"Listen to me," Ally told both boys. "I'm Ally Fraser and I'll get very upset if you two don't let me past."

"Now just hand over your dough." said the blond.

"I'll just have to handle this myself," Ally murmured to himself as he managed to grab both boys by their jacket collars and bang their heads together. "Now what were you wee teenage laddies saying aboot money?"

"Ally Fraser?" asked the black lad. "We were saying here, sir, if you don't have any, take ours."

"Aye, man and have a nice day." said the blond lad as he and his friend handed Ally money they had and ran off.

"I've showed those two punks and I'll show you, Dennis Patterson," said Ally looking up at the sky as the sun began to set. "I'll destroy you and everything you stand for and then, everybody in Newcastle will tremble before the might of Ally Fraser."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, go back, Den," said Wayne Norris as he sat by Dennis with his mouth wide open as the other lads stared at him. "Ally Fraser's back in Newcastle?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you lads but it's true," sighed Dennis sadly, he noticed that Wayne's hair was back to its usual black and it had grown a little bit since the last time all 6 of them were in the same room. "Turns out Joe Barton, the young lad who ran from Thornely Manor with his girlfriend Stacey McCabe, told me and he starts working with us this Summer starting Monday."

"You're joking me 'ere," said Albert Moxey perking his head up from the photo in his hands. "We thought Fraser got away 'cause he didn't wanna get nicked."

"Maybe," said Leonard 'Oz' Osborne. "Right, let's see. Tofu and bean sprouts, peanut butter and jam, desiccated liver and herbed wheat germ but anyway, we got Vicki away from him, man."

"Good point, Oz," said Barry Taylor. "Peanut butter and jam on a pizza? Forgive me for saying this but that's just crazy. We're adults, for God's sake, not teenagers."

"Honestly, man," this from Neville Hope. "Oz told Vicki who told Brenda who told me how you, Barry and Moxey beat those thugs up. Just my luck to miss it not that I'm a violent man."

"Those kids were easy, Neville," said Barry. "It's not like taking on that Big Baz bloke, mind you."

"Pizza's here," said Neville's wife Brenda approaching the table with a dish of pepperoni pizza and the men around the table began eating. "Pepperoni pizza's the only sort our Neville and our Debbie would have."

"Mental, that," said Wayne. "If it weren't for us, Vicki'd be dead in a ditch somewhere in South Shields."

"We know," said Dennis. "But in sort of a way, she's back here and Fraser can never get his hands on her again."

"I agree with you on that one," Barry said patting his boss's hand. "I think that we'd all be upset if that ever happened."

"I gathered that," agreed Neville. "All that matters is that he's not near us anymore and we've all moved on."

"Good point," sighed Moxey. "Thank God this stuff's the best way to get over a broken heart ."

"God, I'd like to give Fraser that smack he deserves." growled Oz scaring the hell out of Neville and Wayne.

"Forget it, Oz man," said Dennis. "Ally's a soppy bollocks who's as far away from us as possible and we're fine."

"Sorry, boys, bad news." The voice came from the back door and came from the team's supervisor Brian 'Bomber' Busridge.

"Bomber, what is it?" asked Dennis as the men stared up at a terrified Bomber which appeared to be a first.

"It's the worst news possible, lads," gaped Bomber. "Ally Fraser's back in Newcastle."

"Fraser?" gasped Moxey. "But that's impossible. We got away and no one told us he was planning his revenge."

"Good point, Moxey," said Bomber. "Evil that strong can't be so easily overcome. I sense terrible danger ahead."

"You got back just in time, Jason" said ITV newsroom boss Michael Springfield as Jason Busridge ran into the studio. "Anything on Ally Fraser's whereabouts yet?"

"Well, no but you see, I..." Jason started as Michael's assistant Tessa Morgan ran up to him with a stack of papers accidentally bumping into Jason in the process.

"Jason, you're back," said Tessa before turning to Mr Springfield. "It's lonely in there without you."

"Get back out there, Jason and don't come back without proof of some insidious Ally Fraser conspiracy." said Mr Springfield ushering Jason out of the studio.

"I'm trying to tell you, Ally Fraser may be a threat but he's too private for hid own good," said Jason finding himself being pushed past other reporters. "He just wants to be left alone. Whoa! I'll get you a story, all right, one that proves that Dennis Patterson's a hero for riding us of Fraser."

"And you call a man like Dennis Patterson a hero." said Mr Springfield throwing Jason away from him as they entered the parking lot.

"But I tell you, Ally Fraser's back." said Jason.

"We'll run it on the 6:00 news and that's an order." said Mr Springfield as he stormed out of the back in the studio. As soon as his boss left, Jason rushed to a payphone and dialed a number at random.

"Hello, is Dennis Patterson there?" asked Jason. "It's ace reporter Jason Busridge, Brian 'the Bomber''s nephew and I need a word."

"Hello, Jason, it's Uncle Brian," said Bomber answering the phone. "What's wrong, boyo?"

"Uncle Brian? Can you tell your guys to hurry down to the ITV offices," said Jason sounding more worried than ever. "It's an emergency. "Ally Fraser's back in Newcastle and he's about to be declared public enemy number one!"

"What the hell?" asked Moxey angrily. "He's back?!"

"Get in line, man," said Oz. "Get in line."

"Whoa, check it out," said Wayne. "Fraser's at the top of the charts."

"Yeah, number one with a bullet," said Barry. "Hazel'll probably divorce me when she finds out."

"I don't want to die," said Neville grabbing Dennis and shaking him. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE."

"Stop clowning, lads, this is serious and nobody's going to die, Neville," said Dennis grabbing the phone from Bomber. "We'll be right there."

Later, the guys drove in Barry's van to the news studio and as they looked up, Moxey said "Look, Jason's left the light on for us."

"Hang on, Jason man," said Oz. "We're coming."

"Now tell us about this big emergency." said Dennis the second the guys were all in Jason's dressing room.

"Yeah, like, what's the haps as they say in the States?" asked Wayne.

"Better yet, I'll show you," said Jason turning the television on and a group of young hooligans appeared on television. "A group called the crooked ninja turtle gang has been committing robberies all over Newcastle."

"Crooked ninja turtle gang?" asked Barry feeling rather shocked.

"Barry?" asked Neville.

"I'm so sorry Bomber didn't want to come with us." said Barry and the others nodded in agreement as they and Jason stared at the television.

"Howay, look at those green outfits." said Neville.

"You gotta admit, they do know how to dress." This from Wayne.

"Hold on, there's something familiar about that bloke's technique." said Oz.

"You're right, I've seen it before someplace." Barry agreed.

"There are only 2 men we know who could've taught them that," said Dennis. "Bomber or..."

"You don't mean, Den." said Moxey.

"I'm afraid I do, Moxey, Ally Fraser." said Dennis as the door to Jason's dressing room opened and Mr Springfield entered the room staring at all occupants in the room.

"It's them, the ninja crooks," said Mr Springfield. "Somebody call security."

"Bollocks to your security," Oz told Mr Springfield "We're going anyway before you say anything."

"Let's stay in touch." said Dennis as the lads left the dressing room leaving Jason alone with Mr Springfield.

"Just what were those terrorists doing here?" Mr Springfield demanded staring Jason in the eye.

"I, uh, I lured them here in order to, uh, uh expose them," Jason lied. "And exactly what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was, I mean," Mr Springield began suddenly lost for words as he left the dressing room. "I--I never mind! Good work, Jason, carry on."


	3. Chapter 3

"Maybe that Mr Springfield bloke's right," said Wayne as Barry drove the van back to the site where a shopping center was being built. "Maybe Fraser's private."

"I don't think so, Wayne," said Dennis upset about meeting Michael Springfield and wondering what would have happened if Oz had punched him in the face. "Ally's up to something but I'm not sure what."

"Planning something, my arse," said Barry as he turned a corner. "We all saw what Fraser was about 3 years ago and we haven't seen him since."

"Maybe our Joe and his Stacey know," stated Oz wishing he had punched Mr Springfield in the face. "They're the ones that saw Fraser last Saturday night."

"Good luck with that," said Moxey doing his best to calm Oz down. "I think that Jason wants to get at least one interview with Fraser before that Lorraine Kelly does."

"I hope Jason doesn't get beaten up," said Neville as they arrived back on the site. "One of us needs to have a word with Joe about Fraser."

Before any of the others could say anything, the site office exploded in a quick burst and they all got out of Barry's van and ran towards it shouting "BOMBER!!!!!!"

As if one cue, Bomber staggered towards them, his hair tousled, his site jacket ruined and his face slightly bruised as if some idiot had the nerve to punch him.

"Bomber, say something, man." said Oz as he and Bomber made eye contact.

"Bomber, who did this?" asked Moxey as Bomber staggered uneasily.

"Ally.. Fraser." said Bomber as he fell to the ground unconscious and the boys all starred at each other in a state of shock.

"How's Mr Busridge holding up, Dr McCabe?" asked Dennis as Dr Rose McCabe, Stacey's mother, walked over to them in Newcastle Freeman Hospital, her face concerned.

"Well, despite being severely injured in what may be a massive explosion which may kill a man your size, Mr Patterson, he's fine." Dr McCabe replied in a Scottish accent which put Dennis to much in mind of Ally Fraser as Joe, Stacey, her older brother Jason and their younger sister Lisa sat with Jason the rest of Dennis's team.

"Bomber's fine," Dennis called to the crowd near him. "No one start any funeral arrangements yet."

"Thank God for that," said Moxey. "I don't want my last words to Bomber to be 'If any of us is more like you, it's Oz'."

"What did you say?" asked Oz furiously turning to face Moxey. "What the bloody hell did you say, you mouthy Scouse git?"

"SHUT UP, BOTH A YA," shouted Dennis was now annoyed with both Oz and Moxey. "Bomber was almost killed by Ally Fraser and all you two can do is argue. Let it go, get over it or for the very least, shut the bloody hell up about it."

"Mam, you do know and Stace are gonna know about who our dad is sometime soon, right?" asked Jason Mac turning to his younger sisters. (To avoid confusion between Jason McCabe and Jason Busridge in this chapter, Jason McCabe will be Jason Mac and Jason Busridge will be Jase)

"I know, Jason but not now," said Dr McCabe. "You and Stacey will know when I'm ready to tell you."

"What did Mam say?" asked Stacey. "Did she tell you who our dad was?"

"Mam said we'll know when we're ready," said Jason Mac. "I hope it's not who I think it is."

"OK Mox," said Jase tapping Moxey on his left shoulder causing the Liverpudlian plasterer to turn his head and handed him three cinema tickets. "I got three tickets to that film my uncle Brian told me you wanted to see if you're interested."

"Wow, Jase, these tickets are for that film Red Heat," said Moxey excitedly. "This is so cool."

"Mind you, you're only taking two of the other guys," said Jase. "Which two are they?"

"Barry and Oz," said Moxey walking over to Oz and Barry. "Oz, I'm sorry for having a go at you so to make amends, how about you, me and our Barry see that Arnold Schwarzenegger film Red Heat this Saturday?"

"Fine, Moxey man, you win," said Oz. "I loved Schwarzenegger in Terminator so I'll come."

"Okay Moxey, I'll come too," smiled Barry as he turned from Moxey to Oz. "I'm sure Dennis won't mind."

"Look, I don't really like those films but that's okay," sighed Dennis knowing when he had been beaten. "You three can go since Joe and Stacey are going out Saturday which leaves me with Neville and Wayne.

"Thank you, Dennis!!!" said Moxey, Oz and Barry in union as they all walked out of Newcastle Freeman Hospital, into Barry's van and drove back to the site.


	4. Chapter 4

"Right," Ally said angrily as he paced the warehouse he was hiding in. "If I'm going to get vengeance on that pint sized pest Dennis Patterson, I'm going to need a new team."

"I warn you, it may not be pretty, sweetie," said Ally's current girlfriend Lucretia Delvecchio, a female New York crime boss. "I don't think that Dennis guy's gonna be happy to see you again, Ally."

"Dear darling Lucretia, you based your image on Bonnie Parker, your style of crime on Al Capone and you're going to help me." Ally purred seductively which made Lucretia giggle.

"I get that," said Lucretia as she found Big Baz staring at her. "What the hell are you looking at, Godzilla?"

"Nothing, miss," said Big Baz turning from Lucretia to Ally. "She's much better looking than Vicki, Mr Fraser."

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HER TO MY FACE," Ally yelled at Big Baz. "I'm the boss here and if you don't like that, find another damn job, Baz."

"Yes, sir." said Big Baz walking off staring at both Ally and Lucretia once more.

A few hours later, both were at a local gym with Lucretia shouting to Big Baz, "You got this, big guy."

"Wait a minute, Lucretia," said Ally. "One minute, you're talking to Big Baz like he's some lowlife and now, you're talking to him like he's Mike Tyson. Do you think he's got a shot?"

"I wouldn't take his crap if I didn't, Ally," smiled Lucretia. "Boxing's like chess, it's all the moves and your boy does his stuff."

"I was winning." whined Ally.

"No, you were crying." said Lucretia.

"You know what?" Ally asked his American sweetheart. "This. My power is that I'm rich as shit," He turned to Big Baz's opponent. "Excuse me, would you like to work for us, huh?"

"What my boyfriend means to ask is if you wanna beat people up for us?" asked Lucretia.

"Sure," said the man. "All right!"

"Let's get you a mask and a costume and we will call you Black Death." said Ally.

"Whoa, whoa, you don't that's just a bit racist?" asked the man.

"Never mind Ally here, he don't give a shit," said Lucretia. "I want you to put the word out that we're willing to pay top dollar for hired hitters in Newcastle."

"We promise we'll pay you more that I do with Chuck-little-willy-Liddell over there." said Ally gesturing his head toward Big Baz.

"What did you call me?" asked Big Baz furiously.

"Don't mind Ally, Baz," said Lucretia. "He says stuff he doesn't mean even if that guy took a hit to the head and doesn't know what he's saying."

"What the hell?" asked Ally. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"Ally, everybody's just..." began Lucretia as Ally raised his hand. Lucretia flinched as if Ally was about to slap her for the first time ever but instead, he lowered his hand to stroke her cheek.

"Boys, can you excuse us for a second?" Ally asked Big Baz and the black man he was boxing with earlier. " It's not that most people think you're a creep, it's just too soon for you to take over a city like Newcastle again. I dealt with John Gotti before I met you, trust me."

"But he's in prison." said Ally.

"Doesn't matter," said Lucretia. "He runs the place even from jail and like that guy you're chasing after, he wants everybody to lay low but for you, Big Tony doesn't know how to lay low so he's in."

"I don't a Big Tony," said Ally. "Is he huge?"

"He's ironic," said Lucretia. "5 foot 4 and from Dudley in the West Midlands but mean as shit. He's got such a hard-on for people. He's one bad punk and and he kills."

"Right," said Ally. "Call him 'the Tumour'. Who's next?"

"Okay, we've got, uh, a cat from Merseyside of Mongolian decent for work." purred Lucretia noticing how much Ally was enjoying it.

"Easy," said Ally. "'Genghis Carnage'."

"Come on," said Big Baz. "You quit with the racist stereotypes, boss."

"Archetypes," Ally said to Big Baz before turning back to Lucretia. "Keep going."

"We got Katarina Dumbrovski from London." said Lucretia.

"Wait, wait," gasped Ally shocked about working with a woman that wasn't Lucretia. "Another lassie to the team?"

"Yeah." smiled Lucretia.

"Seriously, Lucretia, you I'm good for but only because we've been a couple for the last 15 months but me working with another woman?" asked Ally.

"Yeah, a London gal of Russian decent," answered Lucretia. "She got released from Holloway Prison just as we started seeing each other for armed robbery."

"Fine, she's 'Mother Russia'," said Ally. "Get these kids some costumes and get them ready!"

"Shit." This from Big Baz.

"Baz, you know I couldn't do this without you or Lucretia," said Ally pinching his head bodyguard's cheek. "You're much like the only real cohort from Newcastle I have left."

"Not a problem, man," said Big Baz. "I got your back."

"That's what I like to hear," smirked Ally with that smug smile on his face. "It's like you're the Alfred to my evil Wayne."

"Did you just call Big Baz our damn butler?" asked Lucretia.

"Yes, is that not a compliment?" asked Ally.

"Shit," said Lucretia as she walked to Ally's Mercedes Benz and smiled back at him. "My bad."

Elsewhere, Dr McCabe arrived home to find Joe, Stacey, Lisa and Jason watching Red Dwarf on television and joined them.

"Hey, Doc," said Joe. "Forgive me for saying this but you look terrible."

"I feel terrible, Joe," said Dr McCabe. "Jason, Stacey, can I have a word with you two for a minute?"

"Okay, Mam," said Stacey as she and Jason turned to each other just as Red Dwarf ended. "I bet it's about who our dad is, Jason."

"I hope so too, Stacey," agreed Jason turning to Joe and Lisa. "Can you excuse us for a minute?"

"Sure," said Lisa as she went to her bedroom to listen to Capital FM and Joe went to Stacey's bedroom. "See you when you're doing talking."

"What's wrong, Mam?" asked Jason as he and Stacey turned to their mother. "Not for nothing but you look like something some builders dropped on the pavement."

"That's just mean," said Stacey. "Me and Jason were wondering if we've got the same dad or not."

"You do but neither of you are going to happy about it but both your stepfathers knew," said Dr McCabe. "Martin, who you two called Dad, died to keep this secret but your real father got in the way and your stepfather Eddie already knows and he works for the mam."

"What the bloody hell are you saying?" asked Jason.

"Jason, Stacey, you probably may hate me for telling you this now but you're both old enough to know now," said Dr McCabe. "The results came back this morning and it's nothing nobody from Newcastle wants to hear but Ally Fraser's your real father."

"No," gasped Stacey. "I can't be Ally Fraser's daughter, me and our Jason can't be Ally Fraser's kids."

"Sorry but it's true," said Dr McCabe feeling rather upset. "I've tried to get Eddie from Ally but he knows."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning on the site, Joe was feeling very upset with the builders and it turned out that he wasn't the only one as he saw a the other guys staring at him until he reached the site management office.

"What the bloody hell did I tell you about this?" Dennis asked from inside the site management office as Joe stopped to listen to this yelling. "What were you bloody well thinking?"

"It was only a bit of fun," a young male voice said. "The other guys are doing it so why can't I?"

Joe remembered arguing with his father about things like this before he passed away. How was he supposed to know this would happen?

"I warned you not to associate with Kenny Ames's nephew, didn't I, Kevin?" shouted Dennis's voice. "How many time do I have to tell you?"

Joe finally succeeded at sticking his middle finger up at any passers by. He overbalanced and landed on Moxey. He felt pebbles biting into the flesh on his hands. He struggled to fight the urge to punch him in the face.

"What the hell's wrong with Dennis?" asked Joe. "Why didn't he tell me that Jason and Stacey were Ally Fraser's kids?"

"Well, let's be honest, our Joe," said Moxey. "We had no idea until a few hours ago."

"I'm sorry, okay, dad?" said Kevin's voice. "I didn't know."

"You didn't think," growled Dennis's voice. "Do you think your mother would be happy with you? If I ever catch you-"

"I said I was sorry." said Kevin's voice sounding just as angry as Dennis was.

"When I tell you something, Kevin, you listen. I'm your bloody father, ya kna." said Dennis as a young man with long dark hair stormed out of the office.

Kevin pushed past Joe and got a punch in the stomach in return. Moxey had to separate the two teenagers in case things got ugly.

Yeah, well, I wish you weren't! he thought angrily. Anyone but you! 

"Bloody teenagers," mumbled Dennis as he left the office and wiped his eyes. "Sorry, Joe lad, didn't see you there."

"Don't give me that, Dennis Patterson," snarled Joe pinning Dennis against the wall. "You knew Stacey was Ally Fraser's daughter and you didn't have the guts to tell me."

Uh oh, thought Moxey as he walked off. It's all kicking off and I've been in worst prison fights.

"Before you go on, Joe, I didn't know until I saw Jason this morning," gasped Dennis as Joe's grip got looser and stormed off. "I thought Oz was bad tempered."

"That's okay," said Moxey. "What's wrong with your lad?"

"He was seen with Kenny Ames's great nephew Liam and they vandalized my neighbour Eddie Martin's car." Dennis told Moxey sadly.

"You're kidding." said Moxey.

"Okay, you sure you're gonna be fine with just Neville and Wayne with you all night?" asked Barry as he threw a navy blue jacket over the light blue turtleneck jumper he was wearing. "You might get stressed as you always do."

"We'll be fine," said Dennis. "You three enjoy the film and make sure you tell us about it."

"Stop moaning," said Moxey as he dusted off the white suit, light blue shirt, white tie, beige overcoat and white trilby he was wearing. "I'm sure we'll be okay."

"See," said Wayne from behind Dennis. "We'll be fine so stop moaning."

"Right," said Oz as he stood by the door in a black suit and white shirt. "We're off."

"See you when the film's over," said Neville as Oz, Barry and Moxey left Dennis's home. "I thought they'd never leave."

"I'm getting some water," said Dennis getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen. "Do you two want any?"

"Yes, Uncle Dennis!!" said Neville and Wayne in union smiling at each other.

"You feeling okay, Nev?" asked Wayne noticing that Neville was feeling a little tired.

"I'm a little tired but I'm fine, Wayne." said Neville as he stared out the window to find a group of people outside with guns pointed at them. Before anybody could say 'Heads up', the people broke in, drugged both Wayne and Neville with Chloral Hydrate and tied the two men back to back.

"How's that, suckers?" said Ally staring at both Neville and Wayne. "I'm kidnapping your glorious leader and there's nothing either of you can do about it."

"Well, boys," said Dennis returning with three glasses of water on a tray. "Voila, three glasses of water." By this time, Dennis found himself staring at both Neville and Wayne unconscious and tied back to back. "Wayne, Neville, wake up!"

"No use talking to either of them," said a familiar Scottish accent which scared the living hell out of Dennis and causing him to turn his head to find himself face to face with Ally Fraser. "They're both drugged up to the eyeballs."

"Ally Fraser." gasped Dennis realizing how much he and Ally had missed staring at each other for the last 3 years.

"Dennis Patterson." Ally smiled at his nemesis.

"You go near my man and I'll kick your ass," said a female voice from near Ally. "Do you understand me, punk?"

"He already knows that's criminal territory or as well call our gang the Mega-Bitches," Ally told the woman as he turned to Dennis. "Where are my manners for not starting with introductions?"

"Good point there, Ally," said Dennis as he felt the woman punching him in the stomach and Big Baz grabbing him from behind. "Hell's bollocks, that hurt!"

"Dennis, this is my partner in crime and love Lucretia Delvecchio. Lucretia sweetheart, this is my nemesis Dennis Patterson," said Ally introducing both Dennis and Lucretia to each other. "I believe I mentioned him to you a few times."

"I remember." smiled Lucretia.

"Damn right you do," Ally told Lucretia before turning his full attention to Dennis. "I think I was treat harshly by the you and the lads, I loaned money to you when you needed it, I never had you beaten up when you damaged my Jaguar, I gave you and your band of misfits a job when you were out of work, I got you the job in Spain and let your wives tag along and you idiots repayed me by stealing my last woman, stealing 25 grand and getting me arrested."

"In a way, Ally," groaned Dennis. "You're a scumbag and got what you bloody well deserved."

"And I had you round my place for the evening for drinks, free access to my club, rent free stay at Thornely Manor at first, settled Bomber and the big lad's tab in that Marbella club, even arranged Barry and Hazel's wedding, you ungrateful bastards." Ally continued angrily.

"One thing's for sure, Vicki got away from you and you'll never find her." snarled Dennis.

"HOW DARE YOU MENTION HER TO ME," shouted Ally. "I treated you and the team well and you buggered me over even as I played host, London over there tried to steal that bitch in my own house."

"I won't if I were you," Lucretia told Dennis. "Ally's got a bad temper when he's like this."

"I can see that." said Dennis.

"Wait a minute, there's more," Ally continued. "I tried to buy you a Tandoori and as a sign of gratitude, you chinned Big Baz, you took my Jaguar, buggering off down to Barry's to do a foreigner and then brought it back with a crumpled left wing. I let Barry use my running machine. You people had no respect for me with you, a man of high morals, pulling a dirty trick like that on me at the end. Is this how you'd face me, Dennis? Standing there like an idiot?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." growled Dennis.

"I'm calling the shots now," Ally reminded Dennis. "And I'm back in Newcastle to end you. Not just kill you, I'm going to piss on everything that you admire. Lucretia, hand me the Chloral Hydrate I used on the other two."

"Here you go, Ally," said Lucretia handing Ally the Chloral Hydrate he used on both Neville and Wayne. "What's the matter, Patterson? Cat got your tongue?"

"Want me to kill him?" asked Big Baz.

"Kill Patterson there?" asked Ally. "God, I'm not that evil. I'll give him a wee dose of Chloral Hydrate."

Oh God, this isn't happening, thought Dennis as he felt a needle pricking his neck and a shot of Chloral Hydrate going into him. This is not happening.

As he felt the Chloral Hydrate coursing through his body, Dennis found his living room spinning before his eyes and passed out. 

A few hours later, Oz, Moxey and Barry arrived to find Dennis had vanished and both Wayne and Neville tied back to back and Barry said "Fraser's been here, Oz. From what we've seen, he's not stupid. He had about 30 minutes to drug Wayne and Neville, tie them up and kidnap Dennis."

"It's no good, Bar," sighed Moxey as Neville came to. "His watch is here, all right so's his bag but there's not a sign of him anywhere."

Oz stood nursing a bruised hand, injured when he drove his fist into the face of a former Fraser associate at the cinema earlier in frustration and anger. Barry had tried to put his emotional energy into something more constructive and suggested that he untied Neville while Moxey untie Wayne and Oz keep lookout in case Ally Fraser came back.

"Why would Fraser even know where we are?" asked Oz aloud.

"Must not have gotten a chance yet," Neville ventured as he carefully found himself being untied. "Maybe Dennis wouldn't want Ally to know we can track him." He stopped and his fists clenched at what he had found.

"Hold the phone," said Oz, the tone of his voice filled the others with dread. "I've found blood on the windowsill here. Not a lot but ..." he trailed off, his eyes meeting his colleagues with a bleak expression.

Barry heard him and heaved a sigh. "Good eyes, Oz. I knew it would be a long shot if we found him somewhere in Newcastle. At least you may have found us a clue.If only we knew whose blood it is."

"If it's Dennis's," Moxey growled as Wayne came to. "Someone's gonna get hurt."

"And you'll have plenty of help, man," said Oz trying to calm his friend down. "We'll find him, Mox, believe me and Fraser'll bloody well pay but now, we need some hope. No offence, Nev."

"None taken, Oz. Wait, it only gets worse," said Neville as he spotted something by Wayne's right foot. With his handkerchief, he picked up the object he'd found and showed it to the others.

Barry barked a curse as Oz and Moxey both uttered their own maledictions. "You's found a syringe, Nev," said Moxey. "Judging by this, Dennis got drugged."

Oz felt his anger burn white hot but his voice was cold as ice. "That's it. Fraser probably left some fingerprints and I want to know what the Scottish bastard injected him with."

"Me too." said Wayne. Ally Fraser was going to pay ...


	6. Chapter 6

Dennis awoke with a pounding headache while sitting in an armchair which wasn't his own. For some time, he sat still but gradually, the painful haze in his brain cleared and he was able to make his mind work again. He blinked and realized where he was. He was tightly bound to that same armchair in Thronely Manor. He was cold and his left side, especially his scraped elbow, hurt. With good reason: first, the fall at his home and then, the idiots Ally sent to kidnap him must have simply dropped him on whatever surface he was lying.

He longed to stretch his aching body but he didn't dare move; he could hear the voices of two men behind him close by. He hadn't a clue who they were yet but there were only two real options. Either they were garden variety crooks hoping for a quick few million pounds from a kidnapping or they had been hired by Ally Fraser.

He desperately hoped they were only common kidnappers, no match for Bomber or Oz and nothing more sinister. If they were Ally Fraser's minions, then God only knew what he was in for. He was glad to be alive after the last run-in he had with Ally but he was still alive could only mean that the Hood had contrived some other plan. No doubt he meant to lure his team into some trap and kill all of them in the most unpleasant fashion he could devise. From what Dennis had heard, it could be horrible indeed.

He caught himself before he followed that train of thought further. A good imagination could be a dangerous thing especially now and he was aware that his was more active than most. That he'd seen far too many gangster films didn't help either. He would drive himself insane he if continued to let his musings run. They'd always been able to come out on top, sometimes by the skin of their teeth, whenever men like Ally Fraser had been involved but what if this was the one time they didn't?

No, he told himself firmly, Don't think like that, Patterson. Keep a clear head. If the others have any idea what's happening to you, they're bound to find you. Since he woke up, he knew the others should be aware by now that something was wrong. He had to find a way to let them know where he was.

First, he had to find that out for himself. Where there's life, there's hope, Bomber always said. Okay, he was alive, there was that. With his his hands bound, the only way he could learn anything was by hearing and smell if he closed his eyes which he did. That didn't give him much to work with but it was something. As long as they thought he was unconscious, they might let some information slip and he intended to learn as much as he could.

His captors were no more than four feet away. He soon realized he could tell a lot about where he was being held by the way their voices traveled about it. The room was not large but the ceiling was high and it seemed that there were few pieces of furniture to absorb the echoes. A fire crackled nearby in a fireplace a little too close for him to benefit from its heat; the tang of wood smoke filled the air. He also smelt pine and perfume thanks to Ally's new playmate. From these clues, he guessed that they were in Thornely Manor and if they were still in Newcastle, that meant they had to be there also.

Next, he tried to identify the voices of the two men only a few feet away or at least memorize them so he could identify them later. Both were British; the voice of one was a deep throaty Liverpool bass, the other spoke with a Dudley twang putting him in mind of Moxey and Barry respectively. Two men had jumped him at his house; he'd lay odds that these were the same ones.

As the men talked, he could hear a 1930s gangster film on television interrupted occasionally by a curse from the Brummie. Finally, Dennis identified what was going on; they were watching the James Cagney film Angels with Dirty Faces and judging by the expletives, he was seeing some bad things and their words began to give Dennis hope that Ally and his American girlfriend were not involved.

"Wha'cha gonna do with your share of the money, Monkhbat?" the Brummie asked.

"Haven't decided yet," came the deep-voiced response. "You?"

"Yeah, that's easy. I'm gonna buy a boxing club in Peru and manage a few fighters. With my experience in and out of the ring ..."

"Hell, Jonesy, the only boxing experience you've had was in prison!"

"Yeah and I won the lightweight title twice! Not to mention managing the heavy-weight champ for eight years!"

"So? Who's gonna want a manager who can't show his face 'cause he'll be arrested and clapped in jail if he's ever recognized?"

"Well, maybe I'll wear a mask. Yeah, I'll be the Masked Manager." Jonesy finished excitedly.

He was answered by a derisive snort. "Whadda ya hear! Whadda ya say!" the deep voice shouted at the television.

"Okay, now I know you're lying," There was a sudden shifting as the Brummie whined "I saw you do stuff like this earlier."

"And what if I am?" boomed Monkhbat. "Whatcha gonna do, ask the boss and his girlfriend to shoot me in the bollocks?"

Dennis's eyebrows flew up and his heart dropped through the floor hammering wildly. So they were working for Ally and that American woman and he was in very deep trouble. Against his better judgement, he couldn't help but review his last encounter with this very dangerous man 3 years ago. There had to be a way out, there had to.

"Aah, money's no good out here anyway," the Brummie decided. "I won't tell, as soon as we're done here and paid, I'm off to Peru!"

"Who said we were playing just for money?" the deep voice boomed. Dennis heard footsteps approach, then an arm dug into his back. "I was playing for first dibs on this guy."

The second set of footfalls neared; now both men were standing over him. "Well, all bets are off then," said Jonesy sadly. "'Cause the boss'll get his turn first, remember? And why's he taking so long making that radio call? All he had to do was tell the others that their leader was here."

"Don't know. I wish he'd hurry. This waiting around is making me jumpy."

"Yeah, me too. Know what, Monkhbat? I'll be glad when this little job's done."

"Cool it, Jonesy. If you let him hear you, he might decide to kill you before he kills Fats here."

"Whoa, don't even go there!" The Brummie accent wavered just a bit as if the speaker shuddered.

Dennis's mouth went dry and his characteristic optimism fairly leaked away. Whatever Dennis had planned for him must be particularly gruesome if any of Ally's men each got "a turn" to soften him up. He found he didn't want to guess what Ally's own part in it must be if even these two idiots found it repugnant. Evidently, Ally was after far more than what he'd almost gotten in the first place and no amount of Bomber's survival training was going to help him now.

When the two retreated back to their movie, Dennis realized he might not have another opportunity to summon help. Quietly, he turned his left arm and realized that there was no way he could reach his watch ... and then he sagged inwardly remembering; it wasn't even there. As awareness was slipping away at his home, he felt them remove it. He still had his edible transmitter in his trousers pocket but even if he could reach it with his bound hands, he wouldn't be able to activate it.

Then things went from bad to worse. A door suddenly opened and the two men jumped to their feet.

"Well, boss ... uh, what's the good word?" Jonesy stammered.

"Yeah, what'd your woman say?" Monkhbat's deep voice intoned.

Footsteps approached and stopped behind Dennis who was fighting now to keep down his terror. "The visit to Newcastle Freeman Hospital disguised as a doctor went as planned so we're on schedule. Busridge'll be dead first thing tomorrow." Ally's voice was warm and mellow which was very unlike him. Dennis's mind whirled; one part of him hoping irrationally that this was all an elaborate practical joke, the rest sure beyond doubt that it was not. He felt his mind slipping away from him unable get it to settle on any one thought.

A hinge creaked above him and a wave of cold air poured down and over him; evidently, he was under a window that Ally had opened to peek outside. It was all Dennis could do to keep from shuddering.

"Is it still raining?" asked Lucretia as she entered the room as the cold air flow ceased as the hinge creaked again and then Ally stooped down behind Dennis.

"Yes," said Ally turning his attention to the men. "How's sleeping beauty here? Decided to join the party, yet?"

"Not yet." said both men in unison.

Ally grunted as he roughly grabbed Dennis by the chin and glared at him. Dennis barely kept from shuddering in revulsion as Ally's other hand stroked softly along his cheek murmuring "Well, well. Isn't this a piece of work!" Then Dennis jumped and opened his eyes as the hand settled on the front of his trousers.

"Oz, I told you never to..." groaned Dennis feigning confusion thinking that Oz had accidentally grabbed his crotch again until he found himself face to face with Ally Fraser. "Hell's bollocks, you."

"So," Ally's voice was almost a snarl. "You're awake. How much have you heard, I wonder? Enough to move things along?" The hand removed itself but Dennis still panicked and yelped in outrage and desperately fought to get away from him.

"Hmm, I might enjoy staying here until the others show up." murmured Dennis, his eyes firmly taking the measure of Lucretia and Ally in front of him.

The other two shuffled their feet uncomfortably. "Yeah, well, if he's awake, let's get on with it, huh?" Monkhbat demanded.

"Yeah," Jonesy echoed. "We aren't bein' paid just to, uh, look at him."

"Okay, okay," Ally pulled away reluctantly leaving Dennis panting in fear. "Let's see," he said thoughtfully moving around the room. Then his footsteps stopped near the fireplace. "Where's that rope? I think keeping Mr Patterson here tied to that chair'll do nicely."

"In the kitchen ..." Monkhbat's footsteps moved away and Dennis heard a door creak. A few moments later, it creaked again.

Then Lucretia said "Throw it over here..."

Monkhbat grunted and Dennis heard the whistling of the rope as it traveled around his arms securing him to the chair was already tied to. One level in his mind, he knew he was trapped unable to escape the bindings around him but on another level, he wanted to make Ally think twice about touching him again. The Scotsman was too smug and too sly for his own good.

"That should hold him." said Monkhbat.

"Crude but effective," Ally agreed. "Thank you, boys. Me and Lucretia'll take it from here for the time being. I don't know what you have planned for the next two hours but you're welcome to stay and watch ..."

The two men sounded startled by the offer. They demurred hurriedly then there was a flurry of activity: shuffling of feet, the opening and closing of doors. Finally, with a rush of wind and a swirl of cold air that left Dennis even more chilling. Monkhbat and Jonesey left the room leaving him alone with Ally and Lucretia.

"Morons," Lucretia commented as the door slammed. "I forgot why we hired them."

"They're part of the team," said Ally as he crossed the room and Dennis heard the click of a switch. "There, since the others couldn't be here, Lucretia suggested that maybe they'd like to know how you've been treated."

Dennis's mind lurched. If any of the others ever saw what was about to happen, it would kill them as surely as if Ally put a gun to his head and he was utterly helpless to prevent it.

"Okay, since we're going to become ... intimate, shall we say, I think it's appropriate that you know me a little better," Lucretia spoke softly, her voice like warm honey but Dennis felt the cold knot of fear that had formed deep inside him twist even tighter. "My name's Lucretia Delvecchio but Ally or Sugar Pop as I call him calls me Lemon Pie. Am I right, Sugar Pop?"

"Yes, Lemon Pie," chuckled Ally with that smirk on his face that made Dennis wish Oz were here so he can punch Ally in the mouth. "There's one thing I'm quite curious about since unfortunately, the rest of our team seemed to think it important that you stayed unconscious. Sadistic fools."

"Forgive me for saying this but if you want sadistic fool, Ally, you should really look in a mirror." Dennis reminded his nemesis.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Ally yelled in Dennis's face.

"He said that if you want..." Lucretia began as Ally turned from Dennis to her.

"I heard what he bastard well said to me," snarled Ally turning from Lucretia to Dennis. "I should slap you for that."

"Do it then!!" said Lucretia and Dennis in unison and as Ally slapped Dennis across the face, a hard wrapped object slipped out of a pocket of the chinos, bounced across the floor and by Lucretia's left foot. Dennis stifled a gasp of dismay; it was his edible transmitter. Dennis watched the transmitter bounce near Lucretia's left Stiletto heel and stop relieved despite himself. It appeared to be intact and was hopefully far enough away from the fire to be safe. For all the good it did him now.

Ally had also sharply drawn a breath but he didn't seem to be aware of the object as he realized that since the moment they met, he and Lucretia only had eyes for each other as Dennis felt sick. Lucretia was nodding and smiling approvingly as Ally glared at his Geordie nemesis and started another circuit, this time using her right hand to explore his left thigh as she had done for the last 15 months.

"Not here, for God's sake," hissed Ally. "We have company." Suddenly, he removed Lucretia's hand from his thigh and turned his attention to Dennis. "Right, young man, where's that 25 grand you stole from me 3 years ago?"

"I have no idea." Dennis lied hoping Ally would leave him alone.

"You, Dennis Patterson, are a very bad liar," snarled Ally placing his right hand on Dennis's left thigh and started stroking it. "Tell me where that money is or you're going to wish you'd never met me."

"Go to Hell," stated Dennis. "Your plan to keep your last partner with you was a failure and so have you been. Go to Hell, I'll tell you sod all."

"Don't you dare talk to me that way," growled Ally as his hand went upwards avoiding Dennis's crotch instead touching his hip and stomach. "Where. Is. My. 25. Grand?"

"It's in the site management's safe," groaned Dennis finally cracking under interrogation. "I've kept it in there for the last 3 years and the combination is 1977."

"Thank you," smirked Ally as Lucretia stroked his thigh. Lucretia's touch was as tender as any woman he had been with before. "Sorry about that, Dennis, Lemon Pie wants my attention."

"Thank you, sweetie," said Lucretia turning from Ally to Dennis. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Your pain in the arse other half is what happened to me," said Dennis. "The two of you are as bad as each other."

Dennis's mind reeled. Ally and Lucretia were about to have sex with each other and if Oz were here, Dennis himself would ask his colleague to castrate the sly Scotsman afterwards. As both Ally and Lucretia left the living room, he got a brief glimpse into the room before the door closed; it was the living room door.

Dennis sighed and thanked heaven for the respite; then shook his head, this wasn't over yet. The situation had gone to hell in a hurry. He stared morbidly at his transmitter in the edge of the fireplace. Although he was close enough to the fire that the front of him was warm, his back remained untouched by the heat. Even if he could reach the transmitter to signal the others, it would still be an hour or more before help would arrive. It was so close but it might as well have been on the moon.

Finding himself alone, Dennis looked frantically around him but there was nothing within his reach. He was completely tied to that armchair; there was no possibility that he could free himself that way. His only chance seemed to lie in hoping anyone of Ally's new team could radio call the others but the circulation had been badly constricted at his wrists; on the chair's arms, his hands had turned a sickly gray. He couldn't even feel them.

Above him, several thick beams ran parallel to the fireplace mantle under the peaked ceiling. A simple electrical light fixture installed in the central beam offered illumination to the entire room. Even if he could get untied, there was still his own jacket and Big Baz standing guard outside in the way of gaining his freedom.

The kitchen door and another closed door were on either side of the hearth and there were three other doors perpendicular to the hearth wall and opposite another wall. This last had a shuttered window and must have been where he was lying when he regained consciousness. One of the three doors was slightly ajar revealing the garage.

A couch and another chair near the fire were the only furniture he could see in the room where he was being held. A few coffee cups and a brandy glass stood on the kitchen table. Whoever had outfitted Thornely Manor had not expended much time or energy on furnishings.

In stark contrast, an expensive video recording device stood in the corner by the table, its lens trained directly at him while a small glowing dot indicated that it was presently recording his every move and about to record all of anybody else's. He found he could not look in its direction very long.

How do I get out of here but how? thought Dennis, his head looking around him as he heard Ally and Lucretia kissing and Lucretia moaning and giggling. I need to get out here and quick. Come on, Dennis, think. He had to get out of the situation he was in until he remembered that all he had to do was impersonate Ally's voice. Sure, that Glasgow accent startled him but it had to work, it just had to.

"Baz, get yourself in here," said Dennis doing his best Ally Fraser impersonation and sure enough, Big Baz appeared in the room. "I'm behind you and I'd like you to radio call the Patterson home, I need a word with Dennis's team right away."

"Yes, Mr Fraser. I'm on it, Mr Fraser." said Big Baz unaware that he had been tricked into radio calling the team.

Back at Dennis and Christine's home, Barry was beginning to fear that Fraser was planning something but knew in his heart that Dennis was not dead. If he was dead, no one would have removed his watch as they did. This thought scared him more than the thought of his missing leader. Only a few people knew the secret of the watch Dennis had kept on him and most were in this very room. There was only one person who knew about this and would commit such a reprehensible deed: Ally Fraser.

"Why would Fraser do this to us, Bal?" asked Wayne.

"You know, Wayne," there's only one reason why," sighed Barry. "He wants revenge on us, I think that Fraser..."

"Barry, don't start. Now tell me everything you know." said Neville already knowing that this had been planned. It had to have been which meant that the attack on Bomber was no accident.

"Hello, anybody there?" said a familiar voice on the CB radio on Dennis's coffee table. "Somebody please answer."

"Who's there?" asked the five men in the room as Oz grabbed the microphone, pressed the button and turned to the others.

"We're here but...your voice sounds familiar." said Oz.

"It's Dennis." The voice said and the team were glad clamouring around the radio hoping Dennis could tell them where he was.

Before anyone could puzzle on how they could discover the origin of the language outside the door, Moxey drew in a surprised breath. Oz, Barry, Neville and Wayne turned to look at him. His eyes grew wide. Turning to the other men gaping at him, he said "I can tell you what the other voice is. It's Monoglian. I know the dialect quite well as I saw a film about Genghis Khan and I can tell yous lot what he's saying."

As the voice got nearer, Moxey began translating "He says 'What the hell are you doing?' Then Big Baz says that he thought he was helping Fraser. The other asks 'Do you realize you're being set up?'' Big Baz thinks he's crazy.'"

"I see the team's bound to fall apart without me so here's the plan," said Dennis's voice. "Barry, you're the leader for the time being, Neville's your loyal sidekick, Oz's the tough lad, Moxey's the smart lad and Wayne's the Cockney lad that goes slightly crazy."

"Wait, what??" gaped Wayne.

"Dennis." Oz began.

"Something wrong, Oz?" asked Dennis's voice.

"What the hell's going on here?" demanded Ally's voice.

"You know Fraser's in the room with you right now." said Oz.

"Bloody hell," said Dennis's voice. "I'm going to die if he gets his hands on me again."

"Too right I am," Ally's voice snarled. "Baz, put that microphone down before I..."

"NO!!!!!" yelled the others as the radio connection between them and Dennis went dead.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at? You'll die anyway but you're going to be in trouble that you can't even imagine," Ally growled at Dennis furious that he had tricked Big Baz into contacting the others. "This ends here."

"Wait a secon-" started Dennis but Ally injected him with the same knockout drug he used on him earlier before walking out of the room elated.


End file.
